¿Qué paso después de que Kira canto en la graduación?
by andrea.zelaya.969300
Summary: Kira y Trent tendrán sus momentos románticos en la graduación pero bastaran para expresar sus sentimientos?. Un oneshot sobre esta pareja que en lo persona me encanto desde que salio Trent, me habría gustado que se mostrara una escena entre ellos al final... y a consecuencia de que no hubo... yo hice esta, espero les guste, dejen lindos comentarios, besos!.


_Disclaimer: Power ranger dino thunder no me pertenece y con P.R. Dino thunder quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._

* * *

 _ **Oneshot: ¿Qué paso después de que Kira canto en la graduación?.**_

Una vez la chica de ojos claros había terminado de cantar bajo del escenario y fue directo con sus amigos. —¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? — cuestiono feliz, cantar era lo que más le gustaba.

—Fue genial, como siempre Kira— respondió McKnight quien tenía abrazada a Krista con su brazo derecho. —Estuviste fabulosa amiga— dijo Ethan, a su lado estaba la rubia que conocido quien asintió dando a entender que le había gustado la música de la chica Ford. El doctor O. estaba teniendo una plática interesante con Anton y Elsa.

—¿Y tú Trent? ¿No me dirás algo? — el joven parecía un poco distraído pero después de escuchar la voz de Kira regreso al mundo. —¿Perdón? ¿Qué dijiste Kira?.

—¿Qué opinas de mi canción? ¿te gusto? — cuestiono la joven a decir verdad estará interesada muy interesada en la respuesta del antiguo power ranger blanco, el chico sonrió. —Siempre me ha gustado como cantas, lo haces con el corazón y eso me gusta.

La chica sintió un leve rubor en sus mejillas entonces la música empezó, era hora de bailar. —Krista ¿me harías el honor? — cuestión Conner ofreciendo su mano, la chica acepto y empezaron a bailar. —¿Bailamos? — dijo Ethan a su acompañante y ya solo quedaron Kira y Trent, el joven se aclaró la garganta. —Kira Ford ¿te gustaría bailar conmigo?.

La joven asintió y ambos empezaron a bailar, Kira deseaba que esa música se tocara por siempre, no quería dejar de bailar con Trent, si le gustaba el mucho pero ¿Sentiría lo mismo por ella? O ¿solo la miraba como una amiga? El chico tenia lo suyo y pretendientes no le faltaban aun así no le conocieron ninguna novia, eso hacía que una pequeña esperanza naciera en el corazón de Kira.

Minutos más tarde, los 6 estaban sentados en una mesa ya habían servido la comida y se encontraban hablando tranquilamente _._ —¿Y bien Kira?.

—" ¿Y bien qué?" Conner.

—¿Nos dirás con quien viniste al baile? O definitivamente nadie te invito— dijo el ex ranger rojo luego sintió un codazo por parte de Krista, a veces Conner decía cosas que podían incomodar solo un poco, Kira callo por unos segundos y después su mirada se fijó en el joven Fernández, este estaba escuchando la plática interesante de Ethan sobre un videojuego, el ex ranger blanco miro hacia donde estaba Kira y le sonrió. —Anda Kira cuéntanos— insistió Krista.

—Bueno… yo… la verdad es que esperaba que alguien— hizo una pausa y miro a Trent para después continuar. —Me invitara pero no sucedió así que vine a pasarla bien con mis amigos y mi banda.

Explico la chica, ella estuvo esperando la invitación de Trent pero nunca llego quizá solo quizás el sentimiento no era mutuo. —Que mal Kira pero ¡animo! Nos tienes a nosotros— dijo McKnight entonces el profesor Oliver subió al escenario. —Bien chicos ha llegado la hora de que inviten a bailar a alguien que nos los acompaño esta noche— dijo y segundos después empezó la música.

Conner miro a la amiga de Ethan y después le susurro a su amigo. —Viejo hagamos un trato, tu sacas a bailar a Krista y yo saco a tu amiga.

—Está bien pero… y ¿Kira? — le contesto el susurro. —Ella estará bien además dudo que alguien no la quiera sacar a bailar, viene muy linda hoy.

—Tienes razón— respondió el antiguo ranger azul y entonces Ethan bailaba con Krista y Conner con la rubia amiga de James, en la mesa Trent se levantó y le ofreció su mano a Kira. —¿Bailamos de nuevo?.

Le pregunto con una sonrisa, la chica asintió y fueron a bailar.

 _Conmigo estas y el mundo se esfumo, La música al sonar nos envolvió_

 _Aquí muy juntos si contigo voy, Aquí tan vivo estoy…_

 _La vida va… los sueños morirán, al mío digo adiós_

 _Y sin saber que aquí tú estabas, mi sueño te encontró_

 _Y hoy por siempre, ya sé que solo quiero tenerte aquí…_

 _Aquí soñando con un feliz final._

Ambos estaban sintiendo algo tan bello, el antiguo ranger blanco sintió que era el momento indicado, la besaría, estando a escasos centímetros de besarse fueron interrumpidos por Conner y su amigo Ethan junto a sus chicas. —Chicos ¿Qué les parece si mañana visitamos al doctor O.?.

Cuestiono Ethan, Kira y Trent se separaron al instante un poco sonrojados, Krista y la rubia se dieron cuenta de esto y se llevaron a la Ford al tocador mientras que la pareja de Conner le hizo señas con la mirada para que cuestionara a Trent sobre Kira. —Oye amigo ¿invitaste a alguna chica al baile?.

—No…

—¿Y eso amigo? Digo chicas no te faltan— respondió Ethan. —Amigo si te soy honesto me dio temor que me rechazara la chica a quien quería como pareja.

—¿Acaso planeabas invitar a Cassidy? — bromeo el antiguo ranger azul. —No… a Kira— confeso el joven dibujante.

Ethan y Conner intercambiaron miradas. —Viejo ¿Qué te detuvo? Además Kira me dijo que había esperado la invitación de alguien y por cómo te miraba debo suponer que eras tú— dialogo el antiguo líder. —¿Enserio? ¿esto crees Conner?.

—Oh vamos viejo, desde que te conoció se miraba que le agradabas bastante y ella no perdía la esperanza contigo cuando eras malvado— dijo Ethan haciendo sonrojar un poco a Trent, era verdad siempre podía contar con Kira para cualquier momento.

De algún modo Ethan y Conner se las arreglaron para dejar a Kira y a Trent solos, se encontraban fuera de la fiesta admirando la bella noche. —Kira…

—Dime Trent.

—Me habría gustado tener el valor para pedirte que fueras mi pareja hoy— esclareció el chico, la joven se conmovió. —Que tierno Trent, descuida ya no importa.

El joven asintió. —Iremos a diferentes escuelas ¿Eh?.

—Si pero eso no impedirá que nos sigamos viendo…— la chica se detuvo al sentir una mano del dibujante sobre la suya. —¿Trent?.

—Kira…— dijo para después mirarla directo a los ojos. —Tu… me… gustas.

La chica se sorprendió ante tal confesión y su corazón se empezó a acelerar. —Trent… el sentimiento es mutuo.

El chico la miro asombrado fue cuestión de segundos, Kira se recargado en el brazo derecho de Trent y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. —Qué bonita graduación.

—Creo que será inolvidable— agrego el joven dibujante. —Se cómo hacerla especial— dijo Kira, el chico la miro confundido y en cuestión de segundos sintió los dulces labios de Kira sobre los suyos, cerro sus ojos y tan dolo disfruto del momento a una distancia prudente yacían Conner, Ethan, la rubia, Krista y el doctor Oliver observando todo. —Sabía que esos terminarían juntos— dijo el profesor O.

—Hacen una linda pareja— agrego Krista. —¡Así se hace amigo! — grita Ethan emocionado, haciendo que Kira y Trent volteen para verlos y ven una escena graciosa donde Conner le estaba tapando la boca a Ethan.

Fin.

* * *

 _¡Hola! Este es mi primer oneshot sobre una pareja de power rangers, en verdad ya he escrito una historia pero es un crossover y últimamente (en 3 días) mire power rangers dino thunder y no pude evitar juntar a Kira con Trent, ambos me agradan tanto como pareja además que fueron los únicos que no se resolvió si tendrían pareja o no, al fina Conner esta con Krista en la graduación y Ethan esta con la rubia que conoció que no recuerdo el nombre y por eso no lo puse, espero les guste este pequeño fragmento._

 _La letra de la canción utilizada se llama "Aquí-So close" esta preciosa y tiene lindisma la letra: watch?v=ZOOe2bdROmI_

 _Por si la quieren oír la recomiendo un montón, por otro lado a lo largo de la historia tampoco pude evitar imaginar cómo seria si Kira y Conner estuvieran juntos… pero como llego Krista la idea murió y me quede mejor con Kira x Trent._


End file.
